What if?
by christian95
Summary: A night of passion love and what if's


Okay here is yet another Bruce/Harley story I thought up in the old brain noodle lol Title kinda sucks I know but hopefully the story won't anyway this is a M rated story with some Sexual scenes and Language so if that isn't your taste wouldn't read this if i was you btw this symbol : with bold lettering means Pov and non bold spelling means regular Pov and non bold lettering with a " means talking

~**enjoy~**

**:I check in under an alias Me and Bats have been doing this for months now its kinda a ritual or something We meet up for causal sex and then go on are merry little way its no big deal really but sometimes I wonder what if We did develop feeling's for each other but then again that always been ma problem I think to much its always been an issue i can never stop over thinking eh don't matter i suppose Me and Bats together HA! like that would ever happen but I can't help... maybe fantasize a little about about Me and the Bat I mean He is actually a really good person he treats me like a real person like a lover should be treated honestly I would be lying to my self if I didn't say I have come to develop feelings for Him honestly I just wished He felt the same... oh well push that out of Your head Harleen just focused on getting dressed and ready for Him i wore his favorite dress a silky red dress with a seductive slit up the leg and got some new lingerie for Him hope He loves it time to knock em dead Harleen!:**

:**As I scale roof top to roof top I can't help but think about Harley My god She is amazing everything about her she is beautiful smart funny and sweet She could have any guy in this world eating out of Her hands yet She chooses to spend Her months meeting up with Me in a sleazy motel room for causal sex I must be the luckiest bastard on earth i doubt She shares My feelings I can't let Her know how i feel I risk letting My guard down and BOOM! I risk everything I could lose everything She hasn't seen My face yet I won't let Her I can't take that risk take that gamble She learns the truth it's all over I can't help but wonder sometimes though if She feels the same as I do if My feelings are reciprocated I know She probably doesn't but I can't help but wish and wonder what if they were how would are lives together be...better push that thought out of Your head Bruce I land on the roof and silently sneak into the back window I open up the bathroom door there She is with a bottle of wine on a hotel table She is use to My stealth by now She barley even flinches She turns around My god She is stunning Her blond hair in a bun with a couple of curls in her face that dress She knows I love She finally answers in a seductive sultry voice:**

"Hey there Bats" Harley says in a seductive voice as She steps closer to Batman

:**My god His body is absolutely to die for chiseled and muscular I walk closer to him I try to swing My hips in a seductive manner hoping that I can excite Him more I hope I look good enough for Him I want Him to like what He sees to Turn Him on totally and completely I want to please Him anyway possible...: **

**:I stand there frozen captivated by her beauty and elegance She is walking closer and closer swinging Her hips back and forth I can hardly control myself I want to jump right at Her to touch Her to taste Her to feel Her My god Her body is a vision with Her hourglass figure is curvy yet toned and fit:**

"Bats?" Harley asks in a wondering tone

"Yes Quinn?" Batman reply's back

"I was thinking i had lost ya for a minute there" Harley says back with relief

:**Ah what a relief I was scared for a second that He didn't like My ensemble I what a relief...: **

"Do ya like what ya see big boy" Harley says in a flirtatious voice

"As a matter a fact Quinn I do" Batman says in a flirtatious yet darkly lustful tone

Batman then leans in and kisses Harley roughly She moans as they kiss She opens her mouth slightly as He french kisses Her He pulls away suddenly and bites Her bottom lip with His teeth as He knows She likes it rough She moans again as He kisses and slightly nibbles Her neck

"Oh Bats oh yes" Harley says lust filling Her voice

"Oh Quinn" Batman says with an equal amount of lust

"Eager are we" Harley replies in a flirtatious manner

"You have no idea" Batman says back voice heavy with lust

"Hold on one second Mistah B I got a surprise for ya" Harley replies pulling away

Harley walks towards the bathroom taking Her bag along with Her

:**God I hate to pull away but I need to get dressed for the occasion I pull off my dress I then pull off my panties and I place on a g string thong to show off my best assets HA! but I modified them with a bat symbol cut in the crotch area that outta make Him all hot and bothered I then began to slip on my red and black see through nightie with diamonds on it I then do a once over in the mirror I take my hair out of its bun and letting my long blonde hair fall PERFECT! I then open the door and see Him standing there mouth slightly agape YES! I got Him:**

**:I watch Her walk away to the bathroom I silently hope I didn't do anything wrong what if? I did dammit if I mess this up I don't know what I would do if I lose Her... I couldn't even describe nor fathom the pain and heartache it would give me I wouldn't show it of coarse but inside I would be a wreck I can't lose Her I won't lose Her but then I see the door open absolutely breath taking My god words can't describe how gorgeous She looks Her lingerie is stunningly jaw dropping the bat symbol cut into Her panties was a excellent touch Her nightie beautiful as always and Her beautiful face topped it all off:**

"Do you like it?" Harley asks questionably seeking His approval

"Like it? I love it" Batman replies back in a lustful tone as He walks closer and slaps Her on Her ass

"Now hows about we move this to the bed" Batman says to Harley with a smirk on His face

They walk over to the bed as Batman pushes Harley slightly down on the bed He kisses Her yet again before He proceeds to kiss Her neck and He slips Her lingerie off of Her before He proceeds to kiss Her chest and lick Her right nipple first electing a moan from Her and licks Her left nipple and then begins to plant kisses lower and lower before slipping Her panties off of Her and then licks slowly licks Her pussy lips and flicks Her clit with His tongue

"Oh Bats oh yes like that yes! Harley moans out

Then Batman pushes his tongue into Harley's pussy and begins to eat out of Her pussy while She shakes and whimpers and moans

"OH GOD YES BATS KEEP GOING! Harley yells out in pure ecstasy

Batman suddenly stops and begins to take off His belt and unzips His zipper pulling His 10 inch cock out as He presses His dick to Her opening and pushes in slowly

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Batman moans

"Mmmmmmmmm Yes Bats oh yes! Harley moans

Batman slides in and out in and out in a paced motion as grips the handle bar of the bed

"Ohhhhhhhh yes Harley Oh yes! Batman moans out

OH YEAH GIVE IT TO ME BATS OH YEAH! Harley yells out

Batman goes faster and slower and then faster and slower

UGH YES YES! Batman yells out

OH GOD BATS I AM CUMMING! Harley screams out

OH GOD HARLEY! Batman screams out

BATMAN! Harley screams out

They both cum as they lay there catching there breath Batman slowly pulls out

"Damn Bats that was incredible" Harley says exhausted

"Yes it was" Batman replies back

"Hey Bats?" Harley asks questionably

"Yes Quinn" Batman replies curiously

"What if we were to develop feelings for each other like what if i were to tell You... III...LLove YYou Harley says the last part stuttering

"Are You trying to tell Me You love Me Quinn?" Batman asks shocked

MMaayybbee Harley says stutters again

:**What the hell is wrong with me i don't stutter" **

"Maybe I say I love You too Quinn" Batman replies with a smile

"Maybe we should kiss then" Harley says with a smile

They then wrap their arms around one another and kiss deeply

"I love You Batman" says Harley

"I love You too Harley" replies Batman

"Goodnight Bats" says Harley

Goodnight Harley says Batman

They hold each other going to sleep in each others arms

They now no there is no more what if's just Loving bliss


End file.
